Into the Darkness Penumbra:Black Plague
by Clarence0
Summary: Imagine if Philip met someone that was unlike Amabel?Instead of being locked in a lab and communicating across a computer,they can meet face to face?This'll be my new story coming soon :D


"Alcohol,but no syringe..."Felix muttered as she searched through the items she had found in the room she stood now she was hunting for a syringe so that she could draw blood to unlock a only problem was that it took pure blood only.

Felix was infected.

The good side of this was that there was a dead body just outside that she could take blood from to unlock the bad thing was that Felix needed to find the syringe!

"Where could it possibly be?"she quietly questioned herself as she peeked out the door and around the corner.'Clear,'she thought,stepping into the dimly lit,abandoned moved to the right towards the next door and gripped its handle before pulling on it and frowning.

' wonderful,'she sarcastically thought when the door refused to open.A locked door didn't stop her from looking through its window to see what was inside though.

Felix pressed her face against the small glass window and looked large desk with open drawers,four open,empty lockers,a bed,one milk carton,a blue barrel,an overturned shelf,and an open vent.

'Someone was definantely in here,"Felix whispered as she stepped away from the door and head further down the stopped at a door with a blood trail leading away from it and tried to pull it open only to see that it had a key pad beside a huff of defeat,Felix looked around the corner beside the door and stepped around it when it was claimed was another door there,but it had a key pad as well.

'There's got to be some way to get through,'Felix thought as she glared at the then looked to her left and saw an electrical box with a key lock on also saw a rock lying just under it and let a small grin cross her features.

"Thank you,Lord,"Felix said,taking the rock and throwing it at the electric box.

There was a loud crack followed by a shower of sparks in the few seconds that quickly shielded her face from the sparks that flew and felt her heart stop for a split second as everything went was silence now;not even the pipes in the walls could be heard.

After a second of standing still,Felix uncovered her face and pulled out her flashlight,clicking it on and doing a sweep of the area to see if there was any all was declared alright,she head to the first door that she had seen with a key pad and with a hard tug,manged to pull it shone her flashlight around the room as she stepped in quietly and looked was an overturned desk that held nothing of use and a small white cabinet that hung on the wall.

As Felix approached the cabinet,she tried to hold back her hopes of seeing the syringe that she desperately needed and opened was filled with relief at the sight of the small object that she had been hunting for for so long as well as a bottle of pain killers that she could put to good quickly picked up the pain killers and shoved them into her pocket but froze when she picked up the syringe.

There was a was a gruff voice that sounded from just around the corner and she knew what it belonged to.

Without a moment of hesitation,Felix shut off her flashlight and dove behind the overturned desk as the sound of strangled breathing neared the glanced around the desk just in time to see an all white figure enter the black eyes seemed to burn with hate and it gripped the flashlight in its hand tightly as it looked around the room,basking everything that it looked at in it looked in Felix's direction,she looked away from the monster and held her breath as to not make a sound.

The monster snarled and drew in a ragged breath while it continued to look around the another minute of looking around,the monster left the room and Felix made her move as she quickly and quietly crawled from her hiding did she know that the monster hadn't exactly left,but had instead decided to turn around for a moment before turning back to see her emerge from her hiding spot.

"You there!Who are you?"the monster growled as it ran at let out a small cry as she leapt to her feet and ducked under the flashlight that was swung at her quickly bolted from the room as the monster recovered and began to chase her,growling and snarling as it did.

Felix felt the wind blow across her neck as the monster swung its flashlight at her door that she had entered before to get into the hallway was now in her sights when she was about to pass the last door,but everything went black when a sharp pain struck her right in the forehead,knocking her to the ground with the monster not far behind as it tripped over Felix opened her eyes,she saw that the door she was about to pass had opened and hit felt something tugging roughly at her jacket,pulling her to her feet as she tried to clear her vision and remember what was going on.

When she came to her senses,Felix saw that a man,most likely the one who had opened the door that hit her,was running towards the large,steel exit door and dragging her along with couldn't see his face well,but all she knew was that he was helping her and that meant that she should help him by picking up the pace.

When the two reached the door,the man opened it and pushed her in before slamming it shut behind turned to Felix and jumped a bit at the sound of scratching and banging from the other side of the it finally ceased,he watched over Felix as she pulled herself together and looked at him."I-you-...Thank you,"she managed to say while attempting to catch her breath and ease her man nodded at her thanks as he pulled down his jacket hood to reveal...


End file.
